<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule the World by TheLast1nsStanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822278">Rule the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding'>TheLast1nsStanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fear, Game of Cat and Mouse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, L’Manburg Election, Pain, Running Away, Sad, Sad Ending, no happy ending, running for their lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that he could do it. He knew that he could this country. He knew that he could rule this world.</p><p>————</p><p>DREAMTEAM SMP ELECTION</p><p>The election speech from an unexpected point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he stared down at the faces, all familiar, he smirked.</p><p>Oh, how nice it was.</p><p>Memories flashed by in mere moments. His life. His triumphs. His victories. His failures. The SMPs that he had been part of. He had seen seen worlds rise and fall around him, but this one... this is the one that will only keep on rising. He knew that from the moment he stepped through the portal for the first time, all those months ago and that was the moment that revealed he could rule this world. He knew he could do it extraordinarily well. Much better than Dream could, at any point.</p><p>Dream was a very skilled warrior and an excellent speed-runner. But there was one thing that he was not. Dream was not a politician, that was him. He could rule this country and he could rule this server. But before he did anything, he had to a speech to make. One that would make them listen. They had elected him, after all. They would be expecting a speech. A speech about his win.</p><p>He would give them what they wanted.</p><p>Two faces stood out among the rest. Pale, one framed with chestnut hair with his bangs over one of his eyes and the other framed with a blonde mess. The ones he had won against. They were the peoples favorites, the former leader and his right hand man. In fact, he probably would have lost against them, had Quackity not combined votes with him. He would have to get rid of them. As long as they were a part of L’manberg, there would be resistance to his rule. That only brought his attention to the next issue. The name of this country.</p><p>It would have to go as soon as he could get rid of it. But not all of it. He believed that a nice crisp ‘Manberg’ would fit his new empire well. The walls would have to come down too. They would have to expand, after all.</p><p>“That was pretty easy.”</p><p>His speech had begun. Around the base of the podium, he could see his opponents backing up. The other teenager- a shorter brunette wearing the L’manberg uniform, which was another thing that had to go,- stood just behind him on the stage. He bet that if he turned around, his right hand man would be pale. The boy had always cared for his opponents. That would have to be rectified.</p><p>“You know what I said the day I got unbanned from the DreamSMP and the day I said that I was running?”</p><p>There were whispers in the once hushed crowd. Hissed words that strung themselves between the people. There were louder cries too. He would ignore them. They would stop soon enough. </p><p>And if they didn’t?</p><p>Well, the people had to learn a lesson, didn’t they?</p><p>Three other people stood at his back. Quackity was one of them. The others were another shorter man with hair darker than the teenage and his eyes covered by a pair of clout googles and a fox man with eyes like the void. George and Fundy.</p><p>If his opponents tried anything, they would know.</p><p>“I said things are going to change. I looked every citizen of L’manberg in the eyes and I said you listen to me.”</p><p>The chatter has hushed as his speech rung out over the server and its land. He gripped the podium in his hands as he spoke into the microphone. There was confusion, although it was mostly the younger of his two opponents murmuring and speaking. He just wouldn’t quiet. The elder of the pair was silent, however. He didn’t know how he felt about that.</p><p>Tommy was always like that. Loud. But Wilbur was rarely as stone silent as he was now.</p><p>“This place will be a lot different tomorrow.”</p><p>A cruel smile, more of a smirk grew on his face once more, the previous one have slid off his face at some point.</p><p>“Let’s start making it happen.”</p><p>They were looking up at him. Wilbur and Tommy, he meant. They had no idea what he was going to do next. No one did. His next words rung out like another bell, loud and clear.</p><p>“My first decree as the president of L’manberg,”</p><p>His voice suddenly turned to a shout. He could Fundy flinched in of the corner of his eye, his hearing be much more sensitive than the others, being part fox.</p><p>“THE EMPEROR OF THIS GREAT COUNTRY,”</p><p>He could see that Wilbur’s face was blank as he stared uncomprehending up at him. Oh, how he would love the next expression on his face as he continued with his speech. One of his hands had left the podium and was pointing directly at Wilbur and Tommy. His smirk was no long there. It was just a cruel grin.</p><p>“IS TO REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT.” </p><p>He could hear Tommy’s voice, confused as he talked to Wilbur. And he could hear the reply that Wilbur gave. Oh, they could run. But they could never hide. This game of cat and mouse would go on forever. He could see Niki and Eret’s shocked expression as he looked down at them and listened to their cries. He could hear Quackity from behind him. </p><p>“Get then out of here!”</p><p>His men leaped off the stage and into the crowd to take off after Wilbur and Tommy. Tubbo did too. Good. They would no longer be a problem. He could no longer see them. But he could hear cries of pain and shouts of fear as his men chased them down.</p><p>And finally,</p><p>Jschlatt laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>